Harry potter and the Dark Days
by goldbond
Summary: Thank you Auntarctic


Harry Potter and the Dark Times  
  
Chapter1 The best summer Harry was sitting in his room listing to Dudely and his friends joke about his hair.He heard his aunt coming up stairs.Dudley quickly went quite."Were you making in fun of Harry again "? she asked. "No!" he yelled. If I catch you again you will be grounded. His aunt and uncle were never nice until the previous year.Some people said they would put a spell on them if they didn't do every thing Harry wanted.Dudley was very jealous because he usally got one more gift than the year before but now it went down for him.It was near the end of the summer.He would soon go back to Hogwarts.A famous witch and wizarding school.After Harry finished listing to Dudley get yelled at he went down stairs. When he went down stairs he saw his uncle cooking."Want some sweet Harry boy?"His Uncle asked."sure".said Harry.Harry could tell they couldn't stand being nice to Harry."It's almost time to be going to your school isn't it".His uncle asked."yes".said Harry."What year will it be since you started"asked Dudley."The 6th"said Harry.His aunt came around handing him cookies."Only four more days till I leave" said Harry."Harry can I take you to that that wizarding town called huuuu "Digon Alley"inturupted Harry. "Sure why not" said Harry."When do I take you"asked his aunt."In two days"said Harry."That will give me two days to by my supplies for school"said Harry ."but I still need my list from Dumbledore".said Harry.Peck Peck Peck."That must be him"said Harry."Wait I'll get for you Harry." said Dudley." no I got it but thanks" said Harry. Harry opened the window. It wasn't white and brown like Dumbldore's owl but full brown. It kind of looked like Herminoe's owl .He held the owl and took the letter. On the letter it said:  
  
Dear Harry, I was wondering if you would like to come to Digon Alley with me and get some supplies for school? Please answer now .  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
As soon as he finished he got a piece of paper and wrote he will come with floo powder. He gave the owl a treat and attached the letter to the Owl and sent the letter. He watched the owl fly off and then he went and said" You can't take me I'm going with my friend."You sure you don't want me to take you" asked his aunt." yeah I'm leaving tomorrow"said Harry."How will you be getting there"she asked."By floo powder"said Harry."Can I try"asked Dudley. "No only wizards" said Harry." Time to go home Caleb it's late"said Harry's uncle.Their was a light flash theirs your parents now."Bye"said everybody.Harry went up stairs to his room.When he went in his owl went crazy."You must smell Hermione's owl"said Harry.Harry watched his favorite show.It was about witches and wizard.He liked seeing how much they get wrong and right about wizard and witchies.after a while he sat up and started to read Deadly Plants for sixth grade by: Laura Fisures.He saw picture of a ugly plant with yellow leaves at the top.He imagined how it looked so much like Draco Malfoy.His rival.All of a sudden he was wondering how he got a sixth grade book.Then he thought Hermione.Her owl must have slept it in his bag when he wasn't looking. Eventually he went to bed.That night he had a dream he saw his mom shuting the door really fast.Then there was green light around the outscreen of the door.His mom ducked.Then he saw him tightly in her hands.The door blew open.There standing in that door was Voldemort.He shot a bolt of green light at his moms heart then he all of a sudden woke up.  
Chapter2 The Mail delay Harry was really tired because after the dream he could never go back to sleep."Harry Harry are you awake"asked his aunt."yeah"said Harry."It's time to go to Digon Alley"said his aunt."I'll be their in a minute"said Harry.Harry got his bag and went down stairs.His aunt gave him a pot full of green powder.Harry took a hand full and stepped in the fire place."Digon Alley"said Harry firm.All of a sudden a fire came out and took Harry.Then he arrived at Digon Alley.Harry went to the Leaky Caldron.A place where you can have a drink.He saw Hagrid there.A half giant.Well what t'er you know."Hi Harry" said Hagrid."Have you seen Hermione anywhere Hagrid"asked Harry."Yeah I have.She was here yesterday"said Hagrid."That's impossible she sent me letter yesterday"said Harry."Why don't you go to the hotel and check on her"suggested Hagrid.Harry went to the hotel and went to her door number that she always used.Harry knocked on the door.The door opened."Hello Harry "said Hermione's mom."Is Hermione here"asked Harry."Yeah she is in that room"said her mom.Harry walked to the door then knocked."Who is it"said drowsy voice."Me Harry remember"said Harry."Come in"she said.Harry walked in.He saw Hermione there."Why did you not come two days ago"asked Hermione."What do you mean"said Harry."I sent you letter three days ago to come and shop with me"said Hermione."Igot your letter yesterday"said Harry."You also did't answer back to me"said Hermione."I did send a letter back to you saying I would come by floo powder tomorrow"said Harry.Peck Peck!!!"There is your owl"said Harry."Why is she so late from coming back"said Hermione."Their most be something out there making owls slow down their delivery".sdaid Harry."We should ask Ron's dad whats happening"suggested Hermione."Where is Ron anyway"asked Harry."He his down at the quittiuch shop"said Hermione."Lets go ask his dad"said Hermione.The both of them went down to the shop."Hey Harry"said Ron."Where is your dad"said Hermione."He's down at the joke shop with Fred and George"said Ron."Now that their out of school they been doing all kinds of jokes"said Ron."Bye"said Harry and Hermione together."Wait up I want to come"yelled Ron.All three of them ran to the Magical joke shop."Mr.Weasley Mr.Weasley"said them all except Ron."Has their been any problem with the owl mail lately"asked Harry."Why do you ask"asked Mr.Weasley."Well Hermione sent a letter to me three days ago and it didn't get to me yesterday"said Harry."I sent a letter back and it got here a minute ago."Okay there is someone out there looking and taking people's mail"said Mr.Weasley."Do not tell anyone okay"he said."Does the ministry know anything about the.....someone walked by.Problem Ron started again."No we don't know"said Mr.Weasley."All we know is a man saw a man tacking a owl to the ground and tacking its letter and then putting it back in with a fix spell"he said."Does anyone know who he was"asked Ron."He was wearing a black hooded robe"said Mr.Weasley.After that they went to the hotel again."Who do you think it is"asked Hermione."My bet is with Voldemort"said Harry."You think he is trying to find out something to help him find you Harry"said Ron."Well why else would he be looking in somebody's mail."He wouldn't"said Harry."Let's go and get your supplies now"said Mr.Weasley."Hermione is it okay if I use your supplies list I didn't get one"said Harry."Sure but why did you not get one"asked Hermione."Voldemort "said Harry."He might have took to see what you were learning to defend your self with so he could prepare"suggested Ron.After that got all there supplies for school."It's time to go to bed"said Mr.Weasley.That night he saw his closing the front door.He yelled"Take Harry and get to the bedroom".Then there was a green light just like night before.It was coming from the key hole then the door burst open.There in the door way was Voldemort.Before his dad could do anything to stop Voldemort.Voldemort shot him in the heart with same curse he used on his mom.  
Chapter3 The Robbery The next day Harry woke up.There was bunch a muttering outside.He looked outside and saw everybody was hudduled together in pairs.Harry got out of bed and into the hallway.It seemed nobody was there."Anybody here!"Harry yelled.Nobody answered.Harry went to the kitchen an fixed himself a bowl of his favorite cearal.After he was finished eating he went outside.People were still muttering.He saw Mr.Weasley,Ron,Hermione and a Gindotts worker.Mr.Weasley and the worker were talking about something.Harry walked to them and asked Hermione"What happened. " Hermione said"There was a robbery in Grindotts." "I thought it couldn't be robbed."said Harry. "Someone used dark magic to get in."said Hermione. "Wonder who." Asked Ron. "It might be Voldemort" suggested Hermione. "No he wouldn't take the chance to expose himself" said Harry. "Maybe his servant Wormtail"said Ron."Yeah he does do everything Voldemort tells him to do." What did he steal" asked Harry. "A orb"said Mr.Weasley."What would he want with a orb"asked Harry."We don't know said Mr.Weasly."Why don't yall head on down to the leaky caldron"said Mr. Weasley.They all went to the bar and got some food."Hagrid have you heard about the-Robbery"inturupted Hagrid."Yeah I have"said Hagrid in a sad voice."Whats wrong" asked Hermione."The vault that got broken into was Dumblore's"said Hagrid again sad. "What does the orb thing do"asked Hermione."Don't know just handed it to me and said put it in my vault and that's what I did" said Hagrid."I never question Dumbldore" he said more louder like he was proud."Well I'm off then" said Hagrid."Let's go"said Harry. They paid for there drinks and food.after they went straight to their favorite shop.Still everybody was talking about the Robbery.People were saying the robber left a note and he killed a worker.Hermione was really mad that people were over exadrerating. She kept saying nothing happened but a robbery.Nobody believed her.They said were not little you can share stuff with us.That made her very mad when the first years said that.Every now and then someone would ask Hermione whats going on because they thought she knew everything.When that happened she had her chance to tell the straight story.Some times they would already know what happened and just see other stories and when they heard hers they all said it stunk.Then she would chase them off till they said they were sorry. 


End file.
